Inter-House Quidditch Cup
(Ch. 15, "The Quidditch Final") (Ch. 24, "Sectumsempra") |winners= |first=Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone |latest=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince |last= |cause= }} s at Hogwarts Quidditch pitch]] Chasers attack with a Hawkshead Attacking Formation.]] being burned down in the Battle of Hogwarts.]] The Quidditch Cup is awarded yearly at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to the House Quidditch team with the most total points. Description ]]The Championship takes the form of a mini-league, with each house team playing each other throughout the course of the year. This results in three games for each team, and six games of Quidditch for the school to enjoy overall. As there is such a small number of games, each one is eagerly anticipated and usually attended by the entire school, including the teachers. When it comes to Quidditch some of the Professors lose their normal calm demeanour and become as excited about the result as the students. Commentary is provided on each game. A commentator of note was Lee Jordan, who attended Hogwarts in the 1990s, a task he carried out since his third year, and possibly before that as well. Lee sprinkled his commentaries with a healthy Gryffindor bias, a shameless admiration for Angelina Johnson, and more than a few swear words at times, not always to the amusement of Professor McGonagall. ]] Final standings in the competition are based on the total amount of points won over all matches played, rather than the number of victories. It is entirely possible for one team to lose to another, but still claim the Cup if their points from previous games were high enough. Quidditch results are important not only for the pride of winning the Quidditch Cup, but also because there are House Points at stake. It was stated before the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match in 1992 that if Gryffindor won they would overtake Slytherin in the House Championship for the first time in seven years. It’s never made clear how many points are awarded for Quidditch victories, but when Harry was docked fifty points by Professor McGonagall for running round the Astronomy Tower at 1:00 in the morning, he worried that he’d lost the lead he gained through his last Quidditch victory. Percy Weasley also remarks to Harry Potter that his playing the day before brought Gryffindor into the lead for the House Cup, by earning them fifty points during Harry's second year. (Ch. 11, "The Duelling Club") Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in Harry's early years, always pressured the team to win the cup, and always made a speech before entering the pitch if they had gotten to the final match. Participating Teams Matches *1st Match: Gryffindor - Slytherin **First/Second weekend in November *2nd Match: Hufflepuff - Ravenclaw **Third/Fourth weekend in November *3rd Match: Ravenclaw - Slytherin **Third/Fourth weekend in February *4th Match: Gryffindor - Hufflepuff **First/Second weekend in March *5th Match: Hufflepuff - Slytherin **First/Second weekend in May *6th Match: Gryffindor - Ravenclaw **Third/Fourth weekend in May Exceptions to this schedule of matches have occurred eg. during the 1953-1954 school year and 1993–1994 school year Seasons c.1691-1692 school year Gryffindor suffer such a heavy defeat, it takes three hundred years until they suffer one worse. (Ch. 7, "Mudbloods and Murmurs") 1724 - 1728 school years The Slytherin team was captained by Katie Rayknolls for four consecutive school years.Harry Potter Page to Screen: The Complete Filmmaking Journey, p. 349 1728 - 1732 school years The Slytherin team was captained by Vicky Bishopper for four consecutive school years. 1732 - 1736 school years The Slytherin team was captained by Robin Higgy for four consecutive school years. 1736 - 1740 school years The Slytherin team was captained by Mark Sommertime for four consecutive school years. 1740 - 1744 school years The Slytherin team was captained by Russell Lucky for four consecutive school years. 1744 - 1748 school years The Slytherin team was captained by Dan Darker for four consecutive school years. 1748 - 1752 school years The Slytherin team was captained by Jess Lafington for four consecutive school years. 1752 - 1756 school years The Slytherin team was captained by Kris Kolumbiko for four consecutive school years. 1756 - 1760 school years The Slytherin team was captained by David Makehay for four consecutive school years. 1760 - 1761 school year Mark Overcliff became captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, replacing David Makehay. 1940 - 1944 school years The Slytherin team was captained by Winky Crockett for four consecutive school years.Harry Potter: The Exhibition, 1944 - 1948 school years The Slytherin team was captained by Neil Lament for four consecutive school years. 1948 - 1952 school years The Slytherin team was captained by Andrew Snowyowl for four consecutive school years. 1952 - 1956 school years The Slytherin team was captained by Jo King for four consecutive school years. 1953 - 1954 school year , who went on to become Head of Gryffindor House]] Minerva McGonagall, like her mother, was a gifted Quidditch player, who represented Gryffindor during her time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Minerva had a nasty fall in this, her final year (a foul during the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match, which would decide the Quidditch Cup winner) and left her with a concussion, several broken ribs, and a lifelong desire to see Slytherin crushed on the Quidditch pitch.Pottermore 1956 - 1960 school years The Slytherin team was captained by Rufus Winickus for four consecutive school years. 1960 - 1964 school years The Slytherin team was captained by Jody Jacknife for four consecutive school years. 1964 - 1968 school years The Slytherin team was captained by Stuart Craggy for four consecutive school years. 1968 - 1969 school year R. J. H. King played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and won an award for it in 1969. (Name appears on trophy) Slytherin chose a new captain, Steve Laughalot. 1969 - 1970 school year The Slytherin team was captained by Steve Laughalot for a second season. 1970s James Potter played as a Chaser for Gryffindor sometime in this decade.16 October 2000 Scholastic Chat with J.K. Rowling 1970 - 1971 school year M. G. McGonagall played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, winning an award for it. Steve Laughalot retained the Slytherin captaincy. 1971 - 1972 school year Slytherin was captained by Steve Laughalot for the fourth time. This was Laughalot's last season as captain of Slytherin. 1972 - 1976 school years The Slytherin team was captained by Emma Vanity for four consecutive school years. 1976 - 1977 school year Lucinda Talkalot became captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, replacing Emma Vanity. 1977 - 1978 school year Regulus Black played for Slytherin during this school year. 1978 - 1979 school year One cannot be sure whether Regulus Black played for Slytherin during this season. It would have been his final year at Hogwarts. He was involved with the Death Eaters during the school year. 1985 -1986 school year Charlie Weasley played as Seeker for Gryffindor this season. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. 1986 -1987 school year Either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup. 1987 -1988 school year Either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup. 1988 -1989 school year Either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup. 1989 -1990 school year Either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup. Squads 1990 -1991 school year According to Gryffindor Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, Gryffindor were "flattened" by Slytherin. (Ch. 9, "The Midnight Duel") Oliver Wood was Gryffindor's Keeper and Fred and George Weasley were Beaters. Alicia Spinnet was only a reserve for Gryffindor this season. Results *Slytherin defeated Gryffindor Captains and Heads of House Squads 1991–1992 school year Harry Potter became Gryffindor's youngest Seeker in 100 years and flew a Nimbus 2000 broom. Oliver Wood was Gryffindor Keeper and captain. Fred and George Weasley were the Gryffindor Beaters, while Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell served as Chasers. Marcus Flint was in his fifth year and captained Slytherin. Slytherin's Keeper was Miles Bletchley, Terence Higgs was their Seeker and Adrian Pucey played as a Chaser. ]] Despite being in only his first year at Hogwarts Harry was drafted into the Gryffindor team after Professor McGonagall witnessed him spectacularly catch Neville Longbottom's Remembrall after a fifty foot dive. He became the youngest house player in a century. The opening game, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, was played on a cold November's day. This was Harry Potter's debut match. Angelina Johnson was first to score, shooting the Quaffle past Bletchley. The first time Harry spotted the Snitch, so did Higgs, but as Harry sped towards it he was blocked by Flint. For this, Madam Hooch awarded a penalty which Alicia Spinnet scored, but the Seekers had lost sight of the Snitch. Professor Quirrell then began to magically interfere with Harry's broom, but Harry was saved when Hermione Granger cast a spell to start a small fire in the stand that Quirrell was occupying. Harry regained control of his broom and caught the Snitch by accidentally almost swallowing it. Although Flint complained to Hooch, she judged the incident fair play and Gryffindor won the match 170-60. (Ch. 11, "Quidditch") Professor Severus Snape refereed the Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor match. His decisions were biased in favour of Hufflepuff. Gryffindor Beater, George Weasley hit a Bludger at him. Harry caught the Snitch in record time and won the game for Gryffindor. (Ch. 13, "Nicolas Flamel") Harry was unconscious in the hospital wing for the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match, in which Gryffindor suffered their worst defeat in three hundred years. Gryffindor did not win the Cup. From all available information, it is not clear which house won the cup. Results *Gryffindor defeated Slytherin, 170-60 *Gryffindor defeated Hufflepuff *Ravenclaw defeated Gryffindor Records Achieved *Youngest house player in 100 years : Harry Potter (Gryffindor) *Fastest ever capture of the Snitch : Harry Potter (Gryffindor) *Heaviest defeat of Gryffindor in 300 years : Ravenclaw Captains and Heads of House Commentators *Lee Jordan Referees *Rolanda Hooch *Severus Snape Squads Brooms 1992–1993 school year The Slytherin team began the season with a new Seeker, Draco Malfoy, whose father bought the entire team brand new Nimbus 2001 brooms. There were no girls on the Slytherin team this seaon. Gryffindor kept the same team as the previous season. Harry flew a Nimbus 2000. Fred and George Weasley flew Cleansweep Fives. Wood planned to begin training before the other three sides. Unfortunately for Gryffindor, who had got up at the crack of dawn for their first training session, Slytherin had been given use of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch by Severus Snape. To make matters worse Harry had to leave with Ron Weasley after he cast a spell on Draco Malfoy which backfired, causing Ron to belch up slugs. with his Nimbus 2000 and Draco Malfoy with his Nimbus 2001.]] During the rainy Slytherin versus Gryffindor match, the Slytherin Chasers were dominant, taking a 60-0 lead at one point. Harry was relentlessly pursued by a rogue Bludger, so Oliver Wood called for a time-out. However, Harry agreed to play on, telling the Weasley twins to stop flying around him so he could pursue the Snitch. When the action resumed Harry was struck on the elbow by a Bludger, which broke his right arm. Despite this, when he spotted the Snitch he was able to chase after it and grasp it in his left hand, winning the match for Gryffindor. Gilderoy Lockhart then attempted to mend Harry's broken arm, but instead removed the bone. Harry was given Skele-Gro in the Hospital Wing, where that night Dobby revealed it was he who had tampered with the Bludger. In anticipation of their next match against Hufflepuff, Wood insisted on Gryffindor team practices every night after dinner. (Ch. 14, "Cornelius Fudge") Unfortunatly the Quidditch Cup was completetly cancelled due to attacks on Muggle-born students before the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match. Results *Gryffindor defeated Slytherin Captains and Heads of House Commentators *Lee Jordan Referees *Rolanda Hooch Squads Brooms 1993–1994 school year In the 1993–1994 school year, the team is said by Lee Jordan to be "the best team Hogwarts has seen in the last few years". This was the first year that they had won the Quidditch Cup since Charles Weasley was on the team. Gryffindor kept the same team as the previous year. It was seventeen year old captain, Oliver Wood's last season. They trained three times a week. (Ch. 8, "Flight of the Fat Lady")Slytherin's captain was still Marcus Flint. His fellow Chasers were Graham Montague and C. Warrington. Derrick and Bole were Slytherin's Beaters, Draco Malfoy was Seeker whilst Bletchley kept his place as Keeper. Roger Davies was Ravenclaw captain and Cho Chang their Seeker. The Slytherin versus Gryffindor match was re-scheduled as Flint claimed his Seeker, Malfoy had an injured arm, so the first match was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff had a new captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory. The game was played in heavy rain, ferocious wind, thunder and lightening. The wind was so powerful that the players staggered sideways as they walked onto the very muddy pitch. The sound of the thunder drowned out the crowd's shouts. Madam Hooch's whistle to start the match coincided with the first bolt of lightening. Harry's vision was hindered by the constant raindrops on his glasses and he was almost struck by a Bludger twice. Wood called for a time-out when Gryffindor were fifty points up. Hermione Granger used "Impervius" so Harry's glasses would repel any water. As play resumed, Harry saw the Grim in the clouds. When both Seekers had spotted the Snitch, Harry then saw at least one hundred Dementors that had entered the stadium. He heard his mother's last words before she was killed by Lord Voldemort and he fell about fifty feet to the ground. Albus Dumbledore ran onto the pitch waving his wand and slowing Harry's fall. He then got rid of the Dementors, magicked Harry onto a stretcher and carried him to the castle floating upon it. Cedric caught the Snitch, giving Hufflepuff a win by 100 points. He offered a re-match, but Gryffindor accepted the defeat. Harry's Nimbus 2000 was blown to the Whomping Willow which destroyed it. (Ch. 9, "Grim Defeat") Slytherin narrowly defeated Ravenclaw, a week after the start of term after the Christmas break. Gryffindor increased their training to five times a week (under the supervision of Madam Hooch) (Ch. 12, "The Patronus") Gryffindor's final practice before their match against Ravenclaw was their current sides best ever. Harry caught the Snitch within ten seconds of its release. The team performed their moves faultlessly and Wood had no criticisms. backed up by Fred Weasley and George Weasley]]For the game against Ravenclaw, Harry flew his new Firebolt. His opposing Seeker, fourth-year Cho Chang, flew a Comet 260. Chang was the only girl on the Ravenclaw team. In clear, cool conditions, Gryffindor took an eighty point lead, but Ravenclaw managed to claw it back to 80-30. When Harry spotted the Snitch for the third time, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint walked onto the pitch, dressed as Dementors. Harry cast a Patronus at them and then caught the Snitch, giving Gryffindor victory, who's fans ran onto the pitch in celebration. (Ch. 13, "Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw") Slytherin defeated Hufflepuff, as they went into the last game leading the championship by 200 points, considering they only narrowly defeated Ravenclaw. On the first Saturday after the Easter holidays Gryffindor played Slytherin. Gryffindor had trained every day in preperation for the game. Slytherin were leading the Championship by exactly 200 points, meaning Gryffindor needed to win the match by 210 points to claim the Quidditch Cup. : Hogwarts champions for the 1993-1994 school year.]] Three quarters of the crowd supported Gryffindor. Johnson scored first. Then Flint crashed into her, so Fred threw his bat at the back of Flint's head which smashed into his broom handle, bloodying his nose. Penalties were given to each side. Alicia Spinnet scored and Wood saved. Bell scored another penalty after Montague grabbed her head. Flint then scored for Slytherin. Bole hit Alicia with his club and George elbowed him in the face, resulting in two more penalties. Wood saved again and Gryffindor scored. A goal from Bell made the score 50-10. Bole and Derrick winded Wood with two Bludgers to the stomach. Johnson scored the resulting penalty, and Gryffindor moved into a 70-10 lead when Alicia scored. As Harry chased the Snitch, Malfoy grabbed his Firebolt. Alicia then missed a penalty and Montague scored for Slytherin. After Johnson scored to make it 80-20 Malfoy plumeted towards the Snitch. Harry pursued him and took both hands of his broom to reach out and capture the Snitch winning Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup. Results *Hufflepuff defeated Gryffindor *Slytherin defeated Ravenclaw *Gryffindor defeated Ravenclaw *Slytherin defeated Hufflepuff *Gryffindor defeated Slytherin, 230-20 Final League Standings 1993–1994 school year Captains and Heads of House Commentators *Lee Jordan *Seamus FinniganHarry Potter: Quidditch World Cup Referees *Rolanda Hooch Squads Brooms 1994–1995 school year The season was canceled for the Triwizard Tournament Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 1995-1996 school year During the 1995–1996 school year, Angelina Johnson was the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Due to previous players graduating, selecting team players involved a tough try-out. Ron Weasley beat Vicky Frobisher and Geoffrey Hooper amongst others to become Gryffindor Keeper (Ch. 13, "Detention with Dolores") ]]During Gryffindor's first training session, Ron was jeered by Slytherins in the crowd and gave Katie Bell a nose bleed when he threw the Quaffle at her face. (Ch. 14, "Percy and Padfoof") Gryffindor began training twice a week. (Ch. 16, "In the Hog's Head") An unknown new Seeker and an unknown Captain were appointed to replace Cedric Diggory for Hufflepuff. Approaching their first match against Slytherin, Gryffindor trained almost daily. Graham Montague captained Slytherin. His fellow Chasers were Pucey and Warrington. Crabbe and Goyle replaced Derrick and Bole. Malfoy was Seeker and Bletchley was Keeper. The Slytherin team and fans wore silver, crown-shaped badges that read "Weasley is our King". The Slytherin fans directed abusive chants towards Ron throughout the game. Warrington scored first, then Pucey, followed by another two Slytherin goals. Angelina Johnson scored to make it 40-10. Harry beat Malfoy to the Snitch, but was struck in the back by a Bludger hit by Crabbe, after the game had ended in a Gryffindor win. Shortly after the match, Draco Malfoy insulted and provoked Fred and George Weasley and Harry Potter. Harry and George promptly attacked him, but all three had their broomsticks confiscated and were banned from Quidditch for life by Dolores Umbridge, then-High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. (Ch. 19, "The Lion and the Serpant") They were replaced by Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, and Ginny Weasley, respectively. Hufflepuff defeated Gryffindor in a 22 minute-long game, 240-230. Jack Sloper missed a Bludger and hit Angelina Johnson in the mouth. Andrew Kirke shrieked and fell off his broom when Zacharias Smith came zooming towards him with the Quaffle. Ginny Weasley caught the Snitch from right under Hufflepuff Seeker, Summerby's nose. (Ch. 26, "Seen and Unforseen") .]] Hufflepuff narrowly defeated Slytherin. (Ch. 30, "Grawp") Ravenclaw played Gryffindor on a fine, clear day. Ravenclaw captain, Roger Davies opened the scoring, but Ron Weasley managed to up his performance from the previous two matches. Bradley and Chambers were Ravenclaw's other two Chasers that day. Ginny Weasley defeated Cho Chang in the race for the Snitch. Gryffindor won the match and the Quidditch Cup. Following Umbridge's removal from the school, Harry's, Fred's and George's bans were lifted, so Harry could play again in the next year at school. Results *Gryffindor defeated Slytherin *Hufflepuff defeated Gryffindor, 240-230 *Hufflepuff defeated Slytherin *Gryffindor defeated Ravenclaw Captains and Heads of House Commentators *Lee Jordan Referees *Rolanda Hooch Squads Brooms 1996-1997 school year Harry Potter was appointed as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain during the 1996–1997 school year. Ginny Weasley and Demelza Robins replaced Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet as Chasers. Hufflepuff defeated Gryffindor, 320-60 after Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Team's Seeker and Captain, was knocked unconscious by a Bludger hit by the Gryffindor substitute Keeper Cormac McLaggen. , Katie Bell and Cormac McLaggen]] Ron Weasley and Katie Bell both became unintended victims of Draco Malfoy's attempts to kill Albus Dumbledore this year, and while they were unable to play, their spots in the team were taken over by Cormac McLaggen and Dean Thomas. After they were healed they both returned to the team. Harry missed the season's last game due to detention with Professor Snape. Therefore, for the final match, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, Ginny Weasley played as Seeker, and her position as a Chaser was taken over once again by Dean Thomas. Cho Chang played as Ravenclaw Seeker. Gryffindor won the match 450-140 and won the Quidditch Cup. Results *Hufflepuff defeated Gryffindor, 320-60 *Gryffindor defeated Ravenclaw, 450-140 Captains and Heads of House Commentators *Zacharias Smith *Luna Lovegood Referees *Rolanda Hooch Squads 1997-1998 school year holding a Quidditch goal hoop during the Battle of Hogwarts ]]It is unknown if any Quidditch matches were played during this school year. Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch was destroyed by Lord Voldemort's followers during the Battle of Hogwarts. The stands were burned down and Giants used the goal hoops as weapons. 1998-1999 school year It is unknown if new Headmistress and Quidditch enthusiast, Minerva McGonagall sanctioned a Quidditch Cup tournament for this year, after the destruction caused by the Battle of Hogwarts. If so, the Quidditch pitch would have to have been restored. Winners *1953 - 1954 - Gryffindor or Slytherin *1970s - Gryffindor won at least once (Ch. 14, "Snape's Grudge") *1985 - 1986 - Gryffindor *1986 - 1987 - Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin *1987 - 1988 - Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin *1988 - 1989 - Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin *1989 - 1990 - Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin *1990 - 1991 - Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin *1991 - 1992 - Unknown (likely Ravenclaw or Slytherin) *1992 - 1993 - Incomplete: due to attacks on Muggle-born students (Gryffindor defeated Slytherin though), *1993 - 1994 - Gryffindor *1994 - 1995 - Not held because of the Triwizard Tournament *1995 - 1996 - Gryffindor *1996 - 1997 - Gryffindor *1997 - 1998 - Unknown if Quidditch matches were played that year. Pitch was destroyed by a gang of Death Eaters. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''Harry Potter Film Wizardry'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references fr:Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons pl:Puchar Quidditcha Category:Hogwarts Category:Quidditch competitions Q